A Collection Of Lasts From The Order Of The Pheonix
by ProngsPadfoot123
Summary: The last moments of the members of the first Order of the Pheonix. L/J S/M M/G *Oneshot*


Marlene Mckinnon's last kiss was from Sirius Black, although she wished it had been from Gideon. She did not love Sirius Black. He was easy to be with, it was easy to be herself around him. He was just as broken as she and he didn't want anything. It was so simple, so logical. So her last kiss was not out of love, but out of boredom, out of fear. Marlene wished she was with Gideon, and Sirius Black wished that he was eleven again, just starting Hogwarts. As Marlene fell to the floor in the home of her childhood, surrounded by smiling pictures lit up with an unearthly green glow, she wished, for just a moment, that she and Sirius had had something more meaningful than their halfway non-romance romance, and that they had something more in common than the stale breath of a frequent firewhiskey drinker. Just as her eyes were shutting, just as she was taking one last breath, she wasn't thinking of Gideon, but of Sirius Black.

The last time James Potter saw Sirius Black, he told him he loved him. "I love you like my brother," James had said. He had meant it, too. Sirius could only say "I know." Something deep down in his tangled family genetics had not allowed him to say it back. He had too much pride. When he saw James' crumpled body, lying on the floor of his house, he fell to the floor, his pride and his arrogance gone, his soul shattered, and all he could do was cry and scream, "I love you too." But it was too late now, and his brother's soul was long gone. He regretted not saying those three words for the rest of his life.

The last time Gideon had seen Marlene was a week ago. He missed her unbearably, the pain in his chest too much to handle. Sirius Black had seen her only two days before her death, and Gideon was incredibly, ridiculously, jealous. He was jealous of Marlene's feelings for Sirius, jealous of Sirius for not caring that Marlene was lying six feet under. (Gideon was wrong, Sirius did care. Too much for someone in a non-romance romance.) Gideon was even jealous of Marlene, for leaving and abandoning him in this broken world that was going up in flames. As he and Fabian dueled with reckless abandon, for they knew this would be their last act, he thought of Marlene, and Sirius, and his own twisted love story that wasn't. Maybe Marlene would be waiting for him when he got up to wherever _there_ was. He at least knew one thing: he sure hoped Fabian would be right behind him.

The last time Fabian had seen Molly and her children was five days ago. Molly had made him promise to stay safe, that he wouldn't do anything too dangerous or too reckless. Her babies needed strong uncles to look up to, she had said. What she didn't say was that Fabian couldn't be a strong uncle if he was dead. He knew that's what she meant anyway. "Don't worry, Molly. Me and Gideon will be just fine. We'll all come out on the other side of this, you'll see." Fabian had said, even though he was quite sure they would not all be just fine. Molly dabbed at her teary eyes. She hugged him goodbye, and he had left. As he dueled beside Gideon, the only thing he was thinking about was Molly, and her beautiful children. I'm sorry, he thought. I'm so sorry. As he fell backward preparing to meet cold cement, he just hoped Molly wouldn't be too angry with him.

The last time Sirius Black had seen Remus Lupin was three weeks before the death of the Potters. It had not been a pleasant conversation. "Don't you dare hurt them, don't you dare. I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth if you touch James and Lily." He had shouted at Lupin, positive he had betrayed them all. Remus didn't respond, but a single tear pooled in the corner of his eye. He had the look of a broken man, someone who had fought for too long, and just couldn't do it anymore. He was hunched over, and his shoulders were nearly shaking as he fought back tears. Sirius turned away, disgusted at Remus' display of emotion. He was a traitor, how dare he look as though he was a dog that had been hit. Sirius turned to look at him one last time, and just as he was about to turn away once again, he suddenly felt strange, almost guilty. No, he's the traitor, he has to be. He thought to himself. He continued to walk, but now, he wasn't so sure he was right. If only he had payed more attention.

The last time Lily Potter had been outside was a month ago. She was incredibly uncomfortable, and tired of being shut up in her house. She and James argued and fought relentlessly, mostly because they had nothing else to do, but also because the war had taken a toll on them. They were sick and tired of fighting and hiding with little to no hope of relief. James and Lily Potter were nearly broken, and they were almost ready to give up. Almost. When James told Lily to take Harry and go, she was in shock. She tried to barricade herself in the nursery, terrified for James, and so stunned by his last act of love, recklessness, and sheer Gryffindor courage. As she heard his body drop to the floor she screamed. Tears pouring down her cheeks and onto her beloved baby Harry. James couldn't be dead, he couldn't be. How could she go on without James? She had known him since she was 11, and her life didn't seem much worth living if it had to be without James. If she wasn't holding her child, if she wasn't trying to shield him from pain, from grief, she would've walked downstairs and stood in front of Voldemort, practically begging for death. For in death, she was sure she would be reunited with James. She got her wish, in the end. It was twisted and wrong, but as she saw the green light shoot from Voldemort's wand, she was almost relieved. She was all too ready to leave behind this rapidly decaying world. She was all too ready to be with James again.


End file.
